Honeymoon
by Nigsea
Summary: Yori and Kiryu have gotten married and they had arrived at the place of their honeymoon. Nervousness and insecurities fill Yori's mind as it'll be their first time and she has no idea of what she's suppose to do. This is a cute fic about this couple in love. While they will be consuming their marriage this is NOT a lemon or lime. OC x Kiryu Kyosuke. Warning: fluff and sexy scene


_Hello! This is a little fic I wrote based on a collab I did with a friend at Deviantart (you can it there too). This story is about my OC, Yori Tenma and Kiryu Kyosuke. This is their happy ending, I decided to give to them. I had helped from friend Billiejean485 (from DA) who not only was my beta but my editor too. She also helped me with a scene and gave me the idea on how to go about it. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Honeymoon

They arrived to the island where they would spend their honeymoon, or at least part of it there. The island was fifteen minutes away from town and it guaranteed them to not be disturbed by fishermen, locals, tourists or anyone. It had taken them almost all day to arrive and they had spent their first night at the airport and flying to the tropics where the island was located. Now, it was the middle of the afternoon and they had not had much of a meal all day; they were starving.

The caretaker of the Tenma vacation home left them on the dock of the island. The middle age man assured them he had filled up the fridge and done everything in his power to make the most of their stay. He also told them he'd come back tomorrow with the boat as he needed someone else to give him a ride back to the mainland. The newly weds thanked the man for his troubles as he drove off.

Kiryu Kyosuke carried some of the bags and his lovely bride, Yori, helped with the rest. They entered the beautiful house which was full of glass doors and windows; through every single of them was a beautiful sight of ocean and nature.

"So?" she turned around to look at him. She was wearing a chiffon spaghetti strap top and Capri jeans - not being able to stand wearing her wedding dress more than a couple of hours. Kyosuke had also change to a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He put the bags down by the entrance.

"Nice place, princess. It really is beautiful." He approved as he looked around.

She smiled brightly at him. "I'm so glad!" she exclaimed happily. "We are going to have a ton of fun here. We have lots of games, pool, movies, and the town is close enough so we can always find something to do there too." She hugged him. "However, I think we will be alright right here." She undid the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, I don't doubt it one bit." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"A-anyway," she let go of him and looked away. "I am famished." She put her hands over her stomach to prove her point. "Can you cook something?" She batted her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "What would you like, princess?"

"I do not know. Fish?" She smiled at him.

"Alright." He complied and waited for her to show him where the kitchen was located. "Let's see what we have here…." He mumbled as he opened the refrigerator.

Yori took a seat on one of the kitchen stools as she watched her beloved make his magic on the kitchen. He decided on making grilled salmon and while it cooked he made a salad. After about an hour he had finished cooking and serving the food.

"Mmm." She moaned as she savored the last of her fish. "Scrumptious."

He smiled gladly she enjoyed it. She always did.

"I picked well," The young woman said almost smugly with a smirk on her lips. "A gorgeous husband, who is extremely good to me and can cook exquisite food, I really am the luckiest person alive." She flirted before kissing his cheek.

He pulled her stool closer to him, till their knees were touching. She fought to keep her balance as he did while giving him a confused look.

"You're wrong, Yori." He looked at her in the eyes as he caressed her cheek with one hand. "_I'm_ the luckiest person alive, right now." He gave her a bit of a forlorn smile before switching it with a loving one.

The long haired woman put a hand over his and she nuzzled it and used the other one to do the same as him; touch his cheek tenderly. "I love you." She said it with her heart and soul, meaning it in every single way as if those words could never express her true feelings. "I love you, Kyosuke." She repeated assuring him of her feelings for the millionth time since she had fallen in love with him.

He move on of his hand towards her nape bring her closer to him and the other he kept it on her cheek. He touched her forehead with his, closing his eyes. "I promise I will do anything in my power to protect you, and this love. I will bring you satisfaction." She smiled at the last part understanding what he meant but still loving the innuendo.

"I promise you, again; that I will do my utmost for you, for us and our happiness. I will do my best to protect you and our love as well." She hugged him. She then put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his lips. "Thank you for the meal. It really was delicious, Kyo." She said breaking the moment a bit.

He let his arms rest around her waist after he lifted her and put her on his lap. "I'm glad." He nuzzled a side of her face. She enjoyed it and nuzzled back.

"I'm nervous." She said after a few minutes of cuddling.

He stopped and looked at her curiously and with a hint of surprise. "Me too," he admitted.

She smiled at him, a little relief. "I want to but…I am a little scared." She confessed as her cheeks tinted pink.

"We don't have to, you know…not today." He assured her. "For me being in your arms and having you in mine is enough." He rocked her in his arms tenderly. "I'll wait till you are ready."

She closed her eyes, melting in his embrace. "You are the sweetest." She gave him a kiss on his nose and smiled at him.

"You are." He responded with a serious expression that quickly changed into a playful one.

"Do not dare," she said as she slid off his lap, warning him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I know that look!" She was trying not to smile and be stern but failing miserably. "You were going to tickle me." She accused.

He chuckled. "Fine, you caught me." He admitted. "Come here," he opened his arms for her.

The slender woman hesitated for a moment but then ran to his arms. "Don't tickle me," she mumbled as she hugged him again.

The light blue haired man petted her head gently. "So, what do you want to do now, princess?" He looked at the bags that were still near the entrance. "Unpack?"

The young bride shook her head. "We can do that tomorrow. I'm tired." She sat on his lap again.

He panicked for a moment having a flashback of how she exhausted herself so easily before falling into a coma. "Are you alright?" He could not hide his worried expression.

"Jet lag," she replied melting his worry away. The tall man sighed in relief. "Unlike you I did not sleep in the plane." He gave her a questioning look which she took as 'why not?' She looked away deciding on whether to tell him or not. He watched her as the woman in his arm became shy.

He caressed her cheek softly as he turned her head towards him again. "Tell me, please?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her hair lightly.

"Unfair," she pouted. He knew all of her weak points. With a sigh she resigned and told him: "I thought" she made a small pause closing her eyes and her cheeks turning rosy again. "That if I were to fall asleep I would wake up and find this is not real but a dream."

He smiled sweetly at those words. "Oh Yori." He couldn't contain himself; she was too cute at that moment for him not to kiss.

The brunette gasped in surprise and he deepened the kiss. She responded to him the best she could but it felt like a marathon in which he had sprinted and left her at the starting line with no way of catching up. She had been left out of breath after the first few seconds and resigned to his desired.

"You are adorable," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple, trying to bring her closer to him as if that was possible.

The long haired girl couldn't help but blush when he was like that. "You…really want me, huh?"

He continued kissing her gently and lovingly around her face. "Since that day we met and got our little game started." He said with his eyes closed. "But, you weren't the kind of girl for a one night stand and I didn't want that either." He looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to make things right and now that I have you..." He teased her by giving her a light nibble on her neck. "I am sure the wait was worth it; you are worth it, princess."

She chuckled. "So corny." The twenty one year old woman said but blushed at his statement.

"Now," he stood up with her still on his arms. She held tightly onto him, with both of her arms around his neck. "I am going to take you to bed." He smirked.

"Eh?!" She flushed again.

He laughed. "You need to rest, sleep a bit." He nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

Her childish side came out, she pouted. "I can walk, you know."

"I know but isn't this tradition?" He looked at her with a smile as he walked up the stairs. "To carry my lovely bride in my arms to the bedroom?"

"You really love making me get the wrong idea, do you not?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "That is all you, honey bun." He reached the bedroom and Yori opened it for him. He walked to the bed and carefully deposited her as he crawled on top of her. She tensed up, still nervous. He kissed her forehead. "Rest now. I'll start unpacking in the meantime." He got off her and before he was out of her reach she grabbed his shirt. He looked behind him at her, who was looking away.

"…Stay, until I fall asleep." She murmured.

"As you wish, milady." He sat on the bed and she snuggled against him. He looked at her lovingly as he scratched her head. Within minutes she fell asleep, it always worked on her.

Once she was asleep he got up and decided to unpack the bags as quietly as he could to not disturb the sleeping girl. While doing so he started feeling hot and he realized the windows were closed so he opened them. There was such a refreshing breeze, it felt great. Yori had indeed picked a wonderful place for them to spend together; he gazed at his sleeping bride with a smile. He couldn't help but smile, he was happy beyond belief.

It almost seemed surreal now. When they first met she had been a coma and the reason why they met was because the soul of another girl was inside her and providing her the vitality to move around. However, whenever Yori would 'wake up' she could only do so for a couple of minutes using every bit of her strength. They dated for about three months and she even told him that he should forget about her. She had been terrified of never waking up, of leaving him. During the three months they spent together they had fights, shared wonderful moments, and fell deeper and deeper in love to the point he was sure she was the one. The time for the other girl to leave Yori's body came and she went back to her own world. Yori had had no strength to remain awake and fallen back into a coma.

She had remained in that state for many months; he had visited her then as frequently as he could. He tried to spend as much time as he could despite his many responsibilities and long distance. It took around eight months for her to finally open her eyes but she did not recognize him. Her brother who had been there with Kyosuke at the time tried to tell her that he was her boyfriend but he had stopped him.

Her awakening had been bittersweet. The memories they had created during the time she was not supposed to be awake were gone. He was extremely glad she was alright but also heartbroken that the girl he loved did not remember him. Still, he forced himself to go everyday to see her and be with her. Hoping to find the girl he had fallen in love with inside her, like before.

Kyosuke found out she did not mind him hanging around her hospital room or even sometimes helping her with her therapy. However if he tried to do something for her, she would get upset. Her pride was the same as he remembered it. He found it odd however, but she never asked him who he was. She had asked for his name but not why he went to visit her or anything of the sort.

After two months, it was like they had become good friends and he could see the girl he loved again. Slowly he was pealing her many layers and seeing her true self again, falling in love with her all over again yet unable to tell her just how strongly he felt for her. It really amazed him how spending time with her could make him so happy and so miserable. Before he had been Kyo or Kyosuke and now he was Kiryu-kun.

It had happened the day she had finally been able to walk on her own. He was looking at her nervously and worriedly but she had stubbornly told him she could do it. So he stood at one end of her room and she started to walk towards him slowly and clumsily. She had fallen into his arms and taken both of them down to the floor at her last step. He hugged her tightly trying to protect her from the fall.

She smiled happily at him after she had sort of managed to do her goal. "See? Told you I could do it, Kyosuke." She had laughed as she was sitting on the floor looking at him lying on the floor. His name had come out so naturally out of her mouth, she had not even realized.

It had taken him by surprised he could not stop his feelings and hugged her tightly. "Yori…" he had looked at her in the eyes and before he realized they were kissing. She was on the floor and he on top of her kissing her passionately and she responding with the same passion.

He had stopped after a minute realizing what he was doing. He could not look at her and apologized. Her next action greatly shocked him. She had hugged him from the back and kissed his cheek telling him there was no need to apologize.

"I love you, Kyo." She had told him while hugging him tightly. "I love you so much…Kiki." She smirked a little at the nickname she had given him just to tease him all those months ago when they had first started dating.

It seemed that the kiss had somehow jolted her memory of their many kisses and time they spent together. After that day, everything just seemed to fall into place; they still argued but they always came on top of it. Their arguments brought them closer and it helped them understand each other as well. After many fights they learned it was best to tell each everything and be completely honest. They learned after many misunderstandings that they had to listen to one another and ask what the other meant at times.

It wasn't always easy despite loving each other, not with the different backgrounds, personalities and point of views but they had learned to work together and to see eye to eye. Even if that wasn't always the case, they trusted each other. And now, after working out through many trials and problems they were here; married.

While he reminisced about the past he had explored the house and now it was time to go back to his princess. He reached the room and she was still sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful long hair was a mess, and her locks on her face. Gently he pulled them out of her face as he contemplated her sleep and he sat next to her.

She groaned softly as she stirred and opened her eyes slowly and groggily. "Kyo…"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm here, princess."

She snuggled against him. "It was not a dream." She smiled still half asleep. "You are here."

He petted her tenderly. He lay on the bed next to her and held her; she cuddled comfortably on his broad chest. With one hand she easily unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, leaving it open.

"I want to make it a rule," she nuzzled against his chest like a cat. "While we are alone and it is warm, you are to be shirtless on bed." She kissed his chest.

He chuckled. "Alright." She moved a little so he could sit up and threw the shirt to the floor. "Better?" he smirked at her.

Yori bit her lower lip as she looked at her handsome husband. "Oh yeah, perfect." She smirked back.

When he lay back on the bed again she straddled him like she loved to do. Kyosuke just stared at her with a smirk on his face, comfortable. She kissed him on the lips once teasingly; he closed his eyes as she did. She then moved to kiss him around his face; he put his hands around her bringing her closer. They kissed each other teasingly and playfully.

Before long their kisses became less playful and more heated. Yori abruptly broke the kiss; her breath raging as his and her cheeks flushed. He stared at her in the eyes a little confused – he saw it then: hesitation. However, after a second Yori kissed him again on the lips, a short kiss. She trailed kisses around his neck and down to his chest.

The light blue haired man moaned softly as she kissed his chest lightly. However he could feel her kisses were a little awkward. She continued kissing his chest, down to his stomach and down – she stopped. She looked at him timidly, her cheeks blushing.

"Go on, unzip it." His voice was low and to her way too sexy.

The way he said it made her even more nervous than she already was. Yori's hands started trembling uncontrollably as she reached for her husband's zipper, as he suggested. She somehow managed to slide it open, but her nerves took over making her freeze on the spot.

''What's wrong, Princess?'' Kiryu asked a little surprised. She just didn't know what to do, and her cheeks slowly started getting a pinkish color.

''... Don't tell me you're too shy to get your husband's pants off?"

''B-be quiet!" she snapped at him while looking away, cheeks now completely red and a pout on her lips.

He chuckled, much to her dismay. Her husband surprised her by getting up and removing the pants himself. Yori was left speechless and completely flushed at the sight of Kiryu Kyosuke only in his undergarment, as he tossed the other clothes aside - where his shirt was. He got on his knees and positioned himself right in front of Yori, who was still avoiding his gaze.

''Aww... And to think you tried to rape me once..." he teased her in a low tone, as she shot a glare at his smirking face. ''... Did you really had it in you?..."

Come to think of it – now he really _was_ wondering if she would have ended what she started back then. He knew her hormones and insecurities could get the best of her back then – but she also always portrayed this certain shyness around him and he was wondering if that would have stopped her at the time.

The sight in front of him made him completely lose his trail of thoughts. Yori couldn't look at him – he was too incredibly sexy for her, and now that he had his features almost completely exposed to her...it made her lose herself entirely. She was completely paralyzed.

''... You are _adorable,_" he said. It made her even more embarrassed – as if that was possible. And that made him melt.

He gave her a full passionate kiss on the lips. ''Did I tell you - _**I love you...**__?_" he said in a deep husky tone, meaning every word that slowly rolled out of his mouth and into her ears.

She fell back on the bed as he moved over her and proceeded with his ever-so-loving kisses. She returned them with equal passion, and before she even knew it - he was on top of her, his body pressed against hers.

She tensed up as his kisses explored new territory of her skin. His hands were gently touching her abdomen and what normally would have tickled now made her feel hot, excited and nervous. "You're beautiful" he said in a low voice with his lips on her neck.

And that was it. She was under his spell. He bit her gently, an involuntary moan escaped her lips as he suck on her neck. She was at his mercy - she became a slave to his tender and loving kisses; to his sweet touch and to his love. It overwhelmed her so much she forgot about her nerves, her insecurities and even her embarrassment – she surrendered to him wholeheartedly.

"K-kyosuke…!" she moaned his name as she tried to push him off her. He went back to his knees, stopping his kisses and looking at her questioningly as he panted.

She pushed him again, so he was sitting on his knees. She lifted her shirt and threw it to the ground near his clothes. She used her arms to cover her white lace strapless bra and chest. His mouth opened slightly as he observed her, pleased.

"D-do not stare so much…" she said meekly as she looked away from him.

"Oh princess!" He pulled her into his arms again as he kissed her hard. It started all over again, their fire and passion building up. He took his time not wanting to rush the moment he had waited for three years.

Yori's heart was racing as her entire body was being kissed and cherished. She let her mind wonder on how before he would always stop her yet now – she gasped. He was so gentle, tender yet at the same time full of passion and desire. He wanted her bad, she could feel him.

She could feel a fire building inside of her because of his kisses and touch. She could not think anymore. All she knew was that she no longer had any insecurities and he had made her fear vanish. She knew that as long as he loved her, she had nothing to fear. All she had to do was let him guide her.

It was pure bliss for Kiryu Kyosuke. After everything they've been through the girl he fell in love was finally in his arms – he was making love to her. His secret wish had come true: she had completely surrendered to him; so unlike the feisty, trouble-making Yori he had first met. He had dreamed to make her this submissive – not because he wanted to dominate her – but because he wanted her to experience what it really meant to not protest all the time, to actually relax and trust him with her whole being. All he ever wanted was to make her happy and bring her to heaven with him.

They both wanted this. This was the culminating act of their last three years: their kisses, games, dates, time together, arguments, duels, everything. They were not just having sex – sex was just a word that explained that act but it could never define their feelings during the act. They were making love, passionate, moving, full-filling climax to their love story. This was their perfect ending to their dating days and wonderful beginning to a new life.

* * *

Kiryu brought up some sandwiches to eat. It was already night but he was still too tired to make dinner so he just made something easy. His wife was lying on the bed, using the bed sheets to cover her body. He looked at her for a moment while she was gazing out the window.

"….You know," he interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him. "I could certainly get use to this sight." He smirked.

Yori pouted slightly, her cheeks reddening again. "Pervert."

Kyosuke hopped into the bed again, giving her a plate with two sandwiches. He nuzzled her hair a bit, giving her a kiss on her temple. "You are just too cute." He said lovingly as she ate.

She used her shoulder to push him playfully. She gave him a small smile as her mouth was full. They ate quietly and when both of them were done, they simply put their plate on their night stands that were at each side of the bed.

Kyosuke was reclining on the headboard on top of some pillows and Yori was copying him but there was a small distance between them. It was rare for her to be so quiet for so long so he finally asked.

"Is something the matter, Yori?"

She blushed looking away, still using the bed sheets to cover her body. "I…I am not sure what I should do." She admitted quietly.

Her husband gave her a puzzled looked. "Hmm?"

"I do not know if I should put on my pajamas, or take a shower, or get dress again, or stay like this…" her cheeks turned redder and redder as she kept speaking.

He laughed heartily. He couldn't believe just how cute she could be at the most unexpected moments –he just loved that. He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her cheeks, making her look at him.

"Yori, look at me," he was still smiling. "It's just me. It's just you and me, princess. You don't have to be so nervous. Just relax and do as you please – like always." He nodded.

She let out a sigh trying to get rid of her nervousness. Her cheeks were still red as she looked at him timidly. "It is not easy when you are looking at me so intently."

"What are you afraid of, Yori?" he asked gently and then cuddled on her bosom as he hugged her. "I have seen all of you," he proceeded with his eyes closed. "All of your beautiful and luscious self."

She blushed once again. "I-it is because you say that sort of thing that I am like this." She pouted.

He kissed her pout. "Doesn't matter what you do, what you look like I will always love you." He said solemnly as he looked directly at her eyes.

She felt her heart quicken – he could always do that to her. "…I love you." Those were the only words she could find in herself to say that were appropriate.

He moved and motioned her to lie on top of his bare chest - like her he was nude. She timidly did as he asked; made herself comfortable, nuzzling his chest a little before falling asleep. The first day of their new life and it was as wonderful as a beautiful dream. He smiled as the woman he held in his arms dozed off. All his life he had been searching for satisfaction and with Yori he was sure he could find it. He had been wrong. He did not find satisfaction, he found Heaven and bliss.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, I love constructive criticism! I will soon be posting another one-shot for Yugioh Arc V, so look forward to it! R&R please!_


End file.
